Wanted
by DenLilleViking
Summary: Anastasiya Romanova – Daughter of the infamous Katerina Petrova, accidentally turned vampire. This is the story of how she got involved with Count Dracula.


New York is the perfect place for a vampire to play. You could run down the street with your fangs bared and your face covered in blood, and no one would even bat an eyelid. At night, the town seems an impossible labyrinth of skyscrapers and yellow taxis, a maze that provides plenty of hideouts to the creatures of the night. Ana had never been fond of drawing attention to herself, and so this city suited her perfectly. She would never use her beauty and vampire powers to play with the celebrities on the red carpet. She preferred hiding away in dark and dank underground clubs where she could dance the night away with strangers who would never truly know her, and people she would never see again.

Tonight, her club of choice was a concrete basement called Dracula's Dungeon. With the capacity to accommodate roughly a thousand patrons, its hot and brooding bartenders and eerie decore, lured hundreds of young goths to turn up every night. The music was obnoxiously loud, to the point where Ana was surprised it didn't blow out the humans' eardrums. The dance floor was crowded, so crowded in fact no amount of flashing led lights would be able to reveal Ana's whereabouts to the human eye. She was amid the swarm of gyrating youngsters, lost in her own little world as she indulged in the willing dancers' offered up veins. A little sip here and there. No one was truly hurt. And the goths got off on it. The blood. The sensual bite. They were more than willing.

On a normal night, Ana may not have noticed that she was being watched. She would have written it off as a coincidence. But tonight, after a generous taste of intoxicated blood, her senses were on overdrive. She could feel anything. The world around her seemed to move in slow-motion from the moment Ana's eyes connected with His; those familiar blue eyes burned right through her very soul. She felt the impulse to flee, and knew she would be able to make her way through the undulating masses with ease, but before Ana could take so much as a single step, a pair of strong hands captured her hips from behind. She hadn't even seen him move. Damn, he was fast. Drake. Or as the world knew him - Dracula.

He wasn't the ageing count with greasy hair who could be stopped with a mere stake to the heart like in the movies. Nor was he plotting world domination like in Bram Stoker's book (a fictional story composed by Dracula himself, under the name of Bram Stoker). He was however, heartbreakingly handsome, suave and wealthy, with an undeniable thirst for blood and beautiful women. His origins were a complete mystery. No one knew where he had come from, or who had turned him. In fact, rumours had spread throughout the vampire community that he had no Maker. That he had been born a vampire. All Ana knew for certain was that he was old, very powerful and possessed a rage that would leave you trembling at his feet should he unleash it.

Ana was just a young thing the first time she met him. It was less than a decade since she had been turned, and already she had given up on ever finding her biological mother, Katerina Petrova. Life as a newborn vampire was hard and lonely, so on occasion, Ana would seek out her kindred spirits, in taverns or ballrooms, it didn't matter. She had met an unusual vampire woman at a masquerade ball in France with whom she had spent the entire night conversing with. Not only was she incredibly beautiful, she also wore the most expensive and exquisite gown and jewellery Ana had ever laid eyes on. The woman informed her it had all been given to her by her husband, Vladimir Dracul, a powerful vampire lord who had even had his personal witches craft a necklace for her that allowed her to walk in the sun without being burned.

The thought of stealing the female's piece of jewellery occurred to Ana, for if it was something she truly missed about her human life, it was the sun. But when the woman informed her the necklace would not serve anyone but the person it was made for, Ana changed her tactics.

Supplying the town officials with a generous amount of vervain, Ana informed the humans of the female's whereabouts and her monstrous nature, watching from afar as they apprehended her and a few innocent villagers whom they also suspected of vampirism. They staked them all, and cut off their heads, too intoxicated by their excitement to notice the stark difference of the corpses. Ana felt no grief, nor guilt. It was for the best.

Later that night, Dracula himself rushed to town with his two remaining wives, heartbroken and confused by the loss of their previous family member. They wept at her grave and later took their revenge on the town, leaving no man, woman or child alive. A mere shadow in the darkness, Ana was eventually discovered by the grieving vampires, whom she assured she had done everything in her might to save their fallen comrade. For reasons she never quite understood, Dracula took great interest in the Bulgarian beauty, and invited her to stay at his castle in Romania. Before long, he made his intentions clear; he needed another bride. And he wanted Ana.

Everything was going according to plan. On the day Dracula intended to take his new bride, he gifted her with a beautiful medallion, charmed by his warlocks, that would ensure the lethal rays of the sun could never harm Ana ever again. Ecstatic, she accepted the precious gift, and having finally gained what she wanted, fled the castle before her Master-to-be could execute his plans. She knew he would be furious. She knew he had been looking for her for all these centuries. She just didn't think he would ever manage to catch up with her.

Now, finally in Drake's clutches, fear wreaked havoc within the core of her being. She had not intended for her existence to end so soon. "Such a pretty child, in such an ugly place," Drake whispered, his hands tightening on Ana's hips. She could hear him perfectly over the blasting music, because he wanted her to. "If you were mine, Angel, I'd never allow you to mingle with-" He cast a look of disgust at their surroundings. "-vermin. You would be mine to enjoy, and mine alone." Despite his restricting hands, Ana's hips never ceased to move in perfect rhythm with the rest of the crowd. It was crucial that she remained in control of her emotions. "Luckily, that's not how fate would have it. How did you find me, Drake?"

"It's in the name, Angel. 'Dracula's Dungeon.' I own this place," Drake smirked, his hips grinding against Ana's backside. Ana swallowed the lump in her throat, her nerves teetering on the edge of panic as Drake's voice shifted from a velvet purr to a cold growl. "Do you know how much your betrayal hurt me, Angel? Do you know how long I have searched for you? How I have dreamed of that delicious moment when I would take my revenge?" She could sense the grin displayed on his strikingly handsome features, his parted lips hovering over the shell of her ear. His cold breath upon her skin made Ana shiver, and it wasn't only because of the fear he ignited within her.

"You need to take your hands off me now, Drake. Before I make a scene in front of these charming people," Ana growled subtly, but her threats only seemed to encourage Drake who rapidly jabbed something sharp and painful into Ana's back. Instantly, she recognised the familiar weapon, vervain flowing through her veins like liquid fire and depriving her of the control of her limbs. Pain pulsed through her with every heartbeat, and her legs no longer seemed willing to carry her weight, her body slowly shutting down as a direct result of Drake's attack. He wrapped his arms around her and confidently escorted her away, the clusters of people parting to let him pass whilst looks of admiration and longing claimed their faces. Ana's feeble whimpers of pain was drowned out by Drake's smouldering voice in her ear as he lead her away into the darkness. "No, Angel. I'm never taking my hands off you ever again."

As Ana woke from her hazy, pain-induced coma, she found herself in a room she assumed to be the manager's office. Like the rest of the club, the walls and floors were hard, dark concrete, illuminated by antique chandeliers that held flaming candles. A few old paintings had been hung up as decoration, large Persian carpets laid out on the floor, and in the far away corner, behind Drake's obnoxiously large desk, laid a coffin. From what Ana could see, it was lined with crimson velvet, just like in the old movies. God, he was really playing into the stereotype. The scent of bleach burned Ana's nostrils and all but confirmed her suspicions this was the place Drake would take the goths, his dinner, to play, as the acidic cleaning solution had clearly been used to wash away blood.

A biting pain in Ana's wrists drew her attention to her arms, which had been tied together above her head and suspended from one of the chandeliers by what appeared to be barbed wire. The rough restraints cut into her skin whenever she would make them carry her weight, which was most if the time as her naked feet could barely reach the floor. The poison that had been injected into Ana's back some time ago still coursed her system and made every inch of her body throb with a dull pain. It was keeping her weak. Weak so she wouldn't be able to fight back.

Drake appeared from the shadows as he witnessed Ana stir awake, deliberately approaching her with slow steps and an unreadable expression in his handsome face that would make Ana squirm with nervous anticipation. He came to a halt right in front of her, his cold eyes roaming her stretched form with appreciation before they finally rose to meet her gaze. "You're wearing a man's dress shirt," he noted, referring to the oversized garment Ana had taken from her last victim, and was now using as a dress. Drake leaned in close and pressed his nose to the collar, inhaling the lingering scent of male cologne and musk. "Who does it belong to?"

Ana swallowed, her mouth feeling as dry as sandpaper. "No one of importance," she managed to murmur hoarsely, swirling her tongue about the cavern of her mouth to coax forth some saliva. She felt as though she had swallowed an entire desert. Drake withdrew from her just enough to gaze upon her face, his sweet breath spilling over her lips as he spoke. "Did you let him fuck you?"

Ana rolled her eyes in exasperation. She knew the less information she gave up, the less ammo Drake would have to use against her. Jealousy was not something he was famous for. Humiliating, now that was a whole different thing. Pursing her lips, Ana did not provide him with an answer. In her silence, Drake began undoing the buttons of Ana's shirt, slowly revealing inch by inch of her naked flesh, until it was fully open, her black lingerie peeking out from behind the fabric. Almost admiringly, Drake traced his fingertips over the expanse of Ana's taut stomach, and she involuntarily sucked in a sharp breath of air. He grinned, flaunting his rows of perfect teeth as he revelled in her response to his touch. "I never even got to taste you," he murmured, continuing to tease the pads of his fingers over her silken skin. "You kept insisting we wait until the night of our union. I convinced myself that you must have had something very special located between those thighs, with all that fuss you were making." Drake's gaze traveled down her midsection until it settled on Ana's lace panties. His bold fingers came to cup her mound over the thin fabric, and cracked a cruel smirk as Ana jerked in her restraints. "But I soon realised I was mistaken on that account."

Infuriated and flustered by Drake's rude intrusion, Ana gnashed her teeth together, her dark eyes burning with ire. "Sure. After you spent four hundred years obsessing about it," she taunted her captor, earning her a crushing slap to the face that knocked out her back molar. Stars danced before her eyes until she could shake her blurred vision, and she spat the bloodied tooth to the floor at Drake's feet, more infuriated than ever. God, how she hated having to grow teeth back. It was a long process that would itch and ache like a motherfucker. "Fuck you!" Ana laughed bitterly, wincing as she straightened herself in her restraints.

Drake seemed unphased by her latest outburst, and continued to press his palm to Ana's sex, growling heatedly in her ear. "Now, tell me, how many cretins have you allowed to touch what belongs to me, hm? How many have tasted that sweet pussy of yours?" Attempting to contain the feral hiss that threatened to escape her parted lips, Ana eventually managed to hurl out her reply. "None of your damn business."

Drake's free hand grasped her chin as he leaned back to watch her, his brawny fingers adding a bone-crushing pressure to her delicate jaw. "I'm making it my business. Look at me, Angel." His eyes sought hers, hypnotic and impossibly blue, a trait that would have made Ana feel weak at the knees when they first met. She bored her gaze into his, defiance and loathing reflected in her chocolate coloured irises."Cut the bullshit, Drake. You might have been able to trick lesser vampires into believing you can compel them in the past, but I know the truth. You're not one of the Originals."

To Ana's surprise, this seems to bring amusement to Drake. The corners of his lips curved in a crooked smile that enhanced his devilish beauty, a smile that carried secrets that would never be revealed. "No. I'm something else entirely," he confessed, the pad of his thumb stroking Ana's cheek with great caution. "And compulsion is not necessary. There are other ways for me to get in your head." Speechless, Ana watched in horror as Drake's lips peeled back to reveal lethal fangs, his baby blues now tainted with a deep crimson that accompanied the spidery veins beneath his eyes. In a rush of movement, he buried his sharp teeth in the side of Ana's neck, greedily drawing blood from her weakened body. His bite was unlike anything Ana had ever felt before. He was so damn strong. She imaged the sensation was similar to being caught in a bear trap.

Vivid images of Ana's entire life flashed before her mind's eye, and in the back of her mind a voice was screaming at her: Drake was seeing everything as well. He was seeing her childhood, the adoptive daughter of a blacksmith. He was seeing her one and only, heart wrenching meeting with her biological mother. He was seeing the blacksmith drive his fist into Ana's face, knocking her off balance and breaking her neck. He was seeing everything that had ever happened in Ana's long existence. And worst of all, he witnessing the moment she decided to have his wife killed.

Drake pulled away after swallowing a few mouthfuls, his monstrous mask lingering as he cleaned his bloodied lips with his tongue, a terrifying smile painting his face. "You look frightened, sweetheart," he purred, delighting in Ana's fear. "Wouldn't have anything to do with the death of my beloved wife, Dorishka, would it? Oh, come now, I always knew you were behind her murder. Getting rid of the queen to take her place. Power hungry bitches have pulled that move throughout the history of the European Royal Families. It hardly took a genius to figure it out." Ana gaped at him, astounded by this new revelation. Why had he never said anything? Why had he not ripped her apart the moment he found out? To stunned to voice her questions out loud, Ana regained control of her open mouth and mused.  
"Clearly."

Ana felt the wounds upon her throat heal at last, but not before blood had dripped down one of her legs, staining her olive skin crimson. Drake didn't seem to notice. He was focusing on Ana's face. "But still, I let you live. I thought, if someone would risk her eternal life in order to be my bride, surely she must be worth it. Surely she must be able to keep me entertained. Colour me surprised when you abandoned me just as your plan was about to reach its peak. That is something that puzzles me to this very day. Why did you leave?" His brows furrowed in genuine curiosity, creating deep lines along his forehead. For a brief moment, Ana thought she had caught a glimpse of sorrow in his icy eyes.

"You had already given me what I wanted. I didn't need you anymore," Ana answered truthfully, jutting her chin out defiantly as she waited for Drake to catch up with her train of thought. His gaze fell to the lapis lazuli pendant about her neck, the very one he had given her on their last day together. Her daywalking amulet. In an instant, Drake's calm demeanour transformed to pure fury. He tore himself away from her and rapidly strode down the length of his office, only to return again moments later, pacing furiously. Before Ana could draw amusement from his emotional state, he was in front of her once more, one hand clasped about the precious gem that rested atop her chest. "This!?" He roared, roughly tugging the silver chain from Ana's neck and holding it up for her to see. "You played that lethal game just for this little trinket? Stupid girl!" An animalistic growl echoed through the dungeon as he hurled the piece of jewellery across the room, and while Ana desperately attempted to see where it had landed, he smashed his desk into wooden splinters. As he drove a large, thick stake through her abdomen, Ana was unable to contain an agonised scream. Her wrists struggled against the barbed wire and only resulted in peeling her skin away from her bloodied flesh, adding to the immense pain. Not even pausing to draw pleasure from his victim's tormented cries, Drake made use of a second stake and stabbed her yet again. Like the first time, he carefully avoided piercing any of Ana's vital organs, ensuring her body would not shut down from the damage. He wanted her to feel it all. "Regret your choices now, Angel?" Drake hissed, twisting the pieces of wood in Ana's wounded torso to increase her discomfort. Gasping and spluttering, Ana defiantly raised her watering eyes to look upon her captor, a venomous tone accompanying her words. "Actually, the result was very pleasing. Up until now."

As quickly as flicking a light switch, Drake calmed and gently captured Ana's face in his hand, nodding gleefully. "Yes, until now." Malicious intent tainted his handsome features as he fished for the third and final stake, positioning its tip over Ana's chest as his lips hovered over hers. "A kiss goodbye?" He purred in a deceivingly loving voice prior to driving the stake through Ana's ribcage, puncturing her left lung and flooding it with blood. Unable to scream this time, Ana coughed and spluttered, the crimson essence making its way up her trachea and seeping from her parted lips. Drake captured them with his own, groaning with delight as he had his second taste of her sweet nectar. Ana trembled and fought for breath. She could feel herself drowning in her own blood, but knew unless Drake decided to drain her dry, this would not result in her death. Did he intend to keep her for more torture?

Her silent question was answered a few seconds later as Drake pulled away and made to free Ana's nearly limp body from her restraints. Carefully, he lowered her onto the floor where she lay convulsing and shaking, her eyes barely managing to focus on his form. A pleased smile tugged on Drake's lips as he looked her over, his fangs still aching to be buried inside her. He wanted to drink until she had nothing more to give him, and that was what he intended to do.

Roughly pulling his makeshift stakes from Ana's body and carelessly dropping them at her side, he felt himself harden beneath his jeans as the beauty jerked under each painful tug. "Goodbye, Angel." He whispered, readying himself to pounce.

Ana could feel her vision become blurred and willed her body to heal faster, to no avail. She wouldn't be able to fight him once he descended on her, and realised she only had once chance at making it out alive. For the second time that night, Ana's surroundings seemed to move in slow motion, something that heightened her concentration. Drake pushed off his heels and sprung forth, his large body sailing through the air with the intentions of landing atop Ana, like a lion catching his prey. With the last strength Ana could muster, she reached for the discarded stake at her side and rapidly positioned it over the right side of her chest. Drake didn't have the time to stop himself, but appeared to have caught on to what was happening at the very last moment. It was too late. His full weight slammed down on Ana and caused the stake between them to stab them both. Wailing and whimpering, Ana looked down to witness that the weapon that protruded from her chest, was also deeply buried within Drake's defined chest. Judging by the look on his face, it had hit home. Atop her, Drake's pale complexion turned ashen and his body stilled and stiffened, the light vanishing from his eyes.

Barely managing to separate herself from the famous vampire, Ana had no other choice than to lay on the floor for what felt like hours, impatiently waiting for her body to heal itself like she knew it would. Eventually. Once some of her strength returned, Ana shakily got to her feet and clumsily shuffled across the room to reclaim her precious amulet, mentally reminding herself to replace the broken link before she would wander outside in the sunlight next time. After throwing one last look over her shoulder at the defeated and staked vampire, Ana ran from the club as fast as her broken body could carry her. For if there was one thing Ana had learned from the movies, it was that, Dracula always comes back.


End file.
